LJ Inseparable
by Resiruri
Summary: Lily is at the beginning of her 7th year. She has made a deal to date James Potter her worst enemy. She argues about the fact that she doesn't like James, but is it true? Read to find out! This is just the first of a series called "Inseparable."


**L/J Inseparable**   
  
Lily Evans sat on the Hogwarts Express. She sat looking at the nearing Hogwarts castle. She was going to miss the school. It was a second home to her. This would be time she went back for this was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. A single tear rolled down her fair-complexioned cheek. She wiped it away and smiled. _What am I crying for?_ she thought. She pushed her straight, auburn hair back showing her brilliant green eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the compartment door flew open. In the doorway stood Amy Letoix, Lily's best friend. Amy had tan skin, light brown, shoulder-length hair, and amber eyes with purple in them.   
  
"Hey, Lils!" she exclaimed, dropping her trunk. Amy hugged her friend.   
  
"Hey, Ames!" Lily said, embracing her friend as a sister.   
  
"Amy, others want to come in to say hi to Lily, too, you know," said a voice from the doorway.   
  
"Sorry, Serenity," Amy replied then she pulled her luggage out of the way.   
  
Serenity True, Lily's other friend, had straight, brown hair with dirty blonde highlights that was a little past her shoulders and to top it all off beautiful, olive green eyes.

Serenity and Lily hugged like long-lost sisters.   
  
"It's so good to be going back!" exclaimed Amy. "We get to talk again about our many subjects: boys, school, gossip, boys, crushes, and did I mention boys?"   
  
The three best friends laughed at Amy's joke.   
  
Suddenly, from the doorway came a few sardonic, girly laughs. It was the people who Lily despised most: the Marauders. She especially hated their leader, James Potter.   
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked coldly with a glare.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just accompanying Remus here. He needs to ask Serenity a question," James said coolly.   
  
"No need to get pissed off, Evans," Sirius said to Lily.   
  
Serenity had a shocked, but hopeful look on her face. She had a crush on Remus.   
  
Remus blushed then turned to Serenity and said, "We have a Heads' meeting at the front of the train."   
  
"Oh," Serenity said a little downhearted.   
  
"I knew it! I knew you were Head Girl especially since I didn't make Head Girl," exclaimed Lily.   
  
"But, you deserved that title so much," James said to her as sweet as he could.   
  
"Piss off, Potter," she hissed at him angrily.   
  
"If you come with me," he said innocently.   
  
"Forget it," she replied then groaned at his "sweet" remarks as her mom called them.   
  
"We'll be leaving now since it will make my beloved Lily happy," James said turning to leave. "I will see you later, my love." Then he blew her a kiss and walked out. Sirius and Peter followed him.   
  
However, Remus waited on Serenity to come with him to the front of the train for the Heads' meeting with the Prefects.

"Would you give James a chance, Lily? He is the one of the hottest guys in school and he chose YOU over every other girl to like. Just please give him a chance?" Amy asked persistently.   
  
"No, Amy. Have you seen what girls look like when they come out FO a relationship with him?" Lily asked.   
  
"Ummm...Err.... Uh..."   
  
"Exactly. He. Is. A. Player! Okay? He is a player! He will most likely break up with any girl in at the most 2 weeks. Okay? I don't want to have my heart broken,"   
  
"Are you saying you like James?" Amy asked skeptically.   
  
"Uh...No... Of course not! I hate him!" she said hesitantly.   
  
"Right," Amy said sarcastically.   
  
"I can't believe we are already in our last year at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Lily changing the subject quickly.

After a while, Serenity came back. Unfortunately along with Potter and his friends.   
  
"Hey, Lils Babe," he said sitting next to her putting his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Get your filthy little hands off me, James...Potter," she said pushing his hands off her.   
  
"Okay, whatever you say," he said pulling away from her.   
  
"Anyway..."   
  
"So, Lily, what did you do this summer?" Serenity asked ignoring the guys around all of them.   
  
"Well..." Lily started but was interrupted by James.   
  
"Oh, yes. Do tell! I want to know what MY girl does over the summer."   
  
"P-Potter, I am NOT your girl," she said. "I went to visit my relatives in Italy and stayed at home most of the time besides that. What about you, Amy?"   
  
"Well, I slept in all summer, played pranks on my neigh-"   
  
"Hey! I did that, too, at James' house!" exclaimed Sirius.   
  
"Wow!" Amy said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. "As I was saying, I slept in all summer, played pranks on my neighbors, went swimming in the indoor and outdoor pools, and did a lot of baby-sitting to get some money."   
  
"I didn't do anything spectacular all summer," said Serenity. "I stayed home with my sister. The furthest I went away from my house would have to be Diagon Alley."   
  
The girls laughed at this. The guys got the joke a few minutes later and laughed out loud.   
  
"You guys are so dumb! You can't get a joke when it's said!" exclaimed Amy.   
  
"We can get a joke! It just takes us a while," said Sirius quietly.   
  
"Whatever. Since we're almost there, let's change," Serenity said.   
  
The guys left finally. The girls changed into their black robes. Serenity pinned her Head Girl badge on quickly. Then all three of the girls checked their hair and make-up. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, the three girls took seats in a boat. Amy and Serenity sat next to each other. Lily sat alone on the other side. Not for long though. James saw her and took the empty seat by her.   
  
Lily groaned and said, "Why don't you go sit with your friends?"   
  
"I saw the spot by you and thought, _She must be lonely._ So I came over her and sat by you," he replied matter-of-factly.

Lily endured the entire trip to the castle ignoring James' remarks and comments.   
  
When they arrived at the castle, they took seats at the Gryffindor table. James, however, went to sit by his friends.   
  
Lily sighed. "Finally! I was wondering if he would ever leave me alone!"   
  
"Why do you keep doing that? You know you like him, Lily. I can see it in your eyes," Amy said.   
  
"I do not. I stare at him with pure hate. That's all. I h-h-hate James Potter," she said hesitantly.   
  
"A-ha! You hesitated! That is a sign that you like him!" Amy said.   
  
"I did not! Serenity, tell her that I didn't hesitate and I definitely don't like James Potter!" Lily said.   
  
"You DID hesitate and it does seem to look like you like him," Serenity replied.   
  
"Even my own friends don't believe me," Lily said then sighed in frustration.   
  
"That means that you DO like James," said Amy.   
  
"Whatever," Lily said.   
  
Dumbledore stood up after the Sorting of the First Years. He announced, "Welcome all to another grand year at Hogwarts. Before I make any further announcements, let's eat!"   
  
Everyone's plates started to fill up with food. They all ate until they were full.   
  
"Now, Professor Filch has informed me of the forbidden items that were added to the list of Forbidden Objects. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students. I would like to announce that there will be a ball every other month. The Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day balls will be masquerades however. At the end-of-the-school year ball, you will unmask your partner at the end. If there are any questions, please ask your Head of House. You are all dismissed," he said.

"No wonder Dumbledore put a set of dress robes on our supply list! We are going to have a series of balls!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
"I wish Sirius would ask me to a ball!" Amy said with a hopeful glance at him. "If he doesn't ask me, I'll ask him myself!"   
  
"I would also like to announce that our Heads," he stood back up again, "are Serenity True and Remus Lupin."   
  
The Slytherins all looked over at the Gryffindor table and snickered at them. It was a known fact that all Slytherins hated all Gryffindors.   
  
"Also the first ball will be next Friday. Prefects and Heads have a meeting after classes tomorrow to plan the ball. Thanks you!" Dumbledore continued.   
  
"I will ask Remus too," Serenity said in agreement.   
  
Everyone started to file out by their year, 1st years to 7th years.   
  
"You won't have any trouble with Remus. You are going to share a Common Room and a tower!" Lily exclaimed, winking at Serenity.   
  
Serenity blushed. "Who will you go with?"   
  
Lily frowned. "I don't know, but I definitely know Potter will ask me," she replied then laughed.   
  
"It's obvious he likes you," Amy stated.   
  
"James doesn't like me. He just wants to go out with me because I am one of the only girls he hasn't dated," Lily said like it was obvious.   
  
"I doubt that," Amy thought for a minute, "How about I make a deal with you?"   
  
"What do you propose?" Lily asked suspiciously.   
  
"I'll pay you ten galleons if you... go out with James for two weeks and don't like it. But if you do like going out with him, you owe me ten galleons. Deal?"   
  
"Deal," Lily said, thinking of receiving ten galleons from a friend. "What's the catch?"   
  
"YOU have to ask him out at breakfast tomorrow morning," Amy said. "But you can't take it back because you already said that it was a deal!'   
  
"You are going to pay for this, Amy," Lily hissed angrily. Although unknown to Amy's knowledge or anyone else's, Lily was going to enjoy it.   
  
"I know! I am brilliant! And I really will pay you if you don't like him, and I am sure you do!" Amy said happily.   
  
Lily thought of something to do to get back at Amy. "Hmmm... I have an idea," Lily said.   
  
"What?" Amy asked wryly.   
  
"Well...You have to ask Sirius out and if he says no, you have to act like Potter around me: constantly bugging him and asking him out," Lily replied.   
  
"Fine," Amy said casually. "The only thing I don't want to do is the second part."   
  
"That's the fun of it," Lily said mischievously. "You have to ask him tomorrow morning."   
  
This whole time Serenity was ignoring every word of the conversation. She was staring at Remus dreamily. At this point, it was time for the 7th years to go. Serenity stood up and walked over to Dumbledore with Remus at her side so they could go to their tower.   
  
"See you in the morning, Serenity!" Amy called then winked at her.

Lily walked up the staircase in the Gryffindor Tower to the Common Room. She thought, _This will be the last time you are here so make good use of your last year here._ Lily sighed then took a glance at Amy.   
  
"Come on. I want to sleep and wake up early so I can look good for Sirius tomorrow," Amy said quietly.   
  
"I forgot about that," Lily said. _James will be happy about it. He doesn't seem to be so egotistical this year, though. Are you getting a 'thing' for James Potter? No! He is such a prat! _she argued in her head. She sighed and shook her head.

Amy looked at Lily. Lily shook her head and sighed.   
  
"What's wrong, Lily? You only shake your head when you have a weird or odd thought," Amy asked.   
  
"Nothing," Lily lied, "I just have a horrible headache!"   
  
"Right," Amy said. _Why is she lying to me? Hmm... Maybe she had a thought about James and she doesn't want to tell it to me! Maybe at has something to do with her liking him! I bet it is!_ Amy thougnt.   
  
"Let's just go," Lily said.   
  
Amy and Lily walked up the stairs to the 7th year dormitories. They each sat on her own bed and sighed. Amy and Lily changed into their pajamas then went to sleep.


End file.
